Smut and Fluff
by zosanlaw
Summary: Practice makes perfect, I guess. I have decided to write one shot smut scenes for all the characters in one piece. There will be YAOI, YURI and HET. Accepting requests if you have any. Multiple Genres.
1. Zoro x Sanji

_**Modern AU. ZoSan.  
Rated M,YAOI, mild hurt/comfort and some fluff.  
I have been staring at my laptop screen for the past 10 minutes, wondering what to write. Just, humor me.**_

Zoro tip toed into their apartment and kicked off his shoes. It was midnight and he had promised Sanji he would be home early. He reached their room and winced when the door creaked a little as he opened it. Sanji was sitting on the bed, his back resting against the head frame. The comforter was bundled up abound his legs and midriff. He was wearing his reading glasses and was not wearing his shirt. His hair fell on his face and covered his eye. The other eye was closed as the cook slept. His face looked peaceful. A book lay open on his lap and his hands held the books lax. Sanji probably fell asleep waiting for Zoro.

Zoro shook his head and grinned as he walked over to Sanji. He removed his glasses and bookmarked the page the book was opened on before setting them aside on the side table. He bent down to give Sanji a small peck on his cheek. Sanji stirred and opened his eye, looking up at Zoro sleepily. He smiled.

"Hey" Zoro whispered as he sat in front of the cook, one leg bent, resting on the bed while the other was on the floor. "Sorry I got late."  
"It's okay." Sanji murmured, still a little sleepy. He leaned forward, giving Zoro a sweet kiss and then nuzzled into his neck, hugging his Marimo. "I love you"  
"I love you too" Zoro returned the embrace and rested his chin on Sanji's head. "How is your foot?"  
"Mm.. Much better.. I was able to walk without the stick today."  
"Really?" Zoro crooned "I wish I could have been there to see that"  
"Hmm.. Me too.." Sanji chuckled.

They sat there in silence for a long time. It had been a while since they had been able to be together for more than ten minutes. Zoro was a private detective. He worked under Smoker so obviously he rarely ever got to be free. About three weeks ago, Sanji had slipped on some oil that a kid had spilled on the stairs of their floor as a prank. Sanji had broken his foot and hurt his knee (same leg) in the process and also lost consciousness after hitting his head against the railing. Needless to say, the kid received angry glares from Zoro everytime he faced him till the day Sanji was discharged from the hospital and Chopper ordered him to walk only with the assistance of a walking stick for atleast two weeks. Zoro had made sure that the complete block knew of the kids doing. Sanji had been angry about that. "He is just a kid, Marimo! Kids pull pranks!". Zoro had graciously ignored all of Sanji's scoldings and had continued to glare at the kid every chance he got earning him a huge smack on his head every time.

Zoro's stomach grumbled, breaking the silence. Sanji started laughing, his voice music to Zoro's ear. "Smoker was angry again?" He felt Zoro sigh, hugging him a little tighter. "Yeah.." he mumbled.  
"C'mon, let's eat" Sanji said, pulling away. Zoro pouted. "You're so cute" Sanji chuckled, leaning in, kissing Zoro's nose and then his lips. Zoro's hands automatically went around the cook again. He slid an arm around his waist, the other on his back. Sanji 's one hand trailed up Zoro's arm and took it's usual place in his hair while he held onto Zoro's shirt with the other, pulling the man closer. They kissed each other gently, their lips working in sync. Zoro tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. He felt Sanji's lips part as an open invitation and licked them softly before proceeding forward. Sanji moaned contently as Zoro's tongue licked him behind his right molars. He licked Zoro's under tongue with his own, tasting him and entering his mouth. He was about to lick Zoro's tongue again when Zoro's stomach growled, again. He broke the kiss and chuckled, breathless.

"Let's eat first." He grinned when he saw Zoro's flushed cheeks. Sanji loved this side of Zoro which was reserved just for him. "Yeah.. Let's" Zoro muttered. He got up reluctantly and walked over to Sanji's Wardrobe. He pulled out a Tee-shirt and headed back to Sanji, helping him put it on. "I can wear it myself, you idiot. Stop pampering me" Sanji blushed. Zoro grinned and removed the comforter and picked up Sanji bridal style. He reached the dinner table and set the cook down on one of the seats. He picked up the dishes and heated them in the microwave. He headed back to the table with them and laid them. "How you cook with a broken leg is beyond me." Sanji smiled as he served the food on Zoro's plate while the mosshead disappeared again to return with a water jug. Sanji arched a brow. "No beer?" Zoro shook his head and sat down to eat. They ate quickly and Zoro cleared the table, washed the dishes and stored the leftovers in the fridge.

When he returned to the dinning room, he stopped on his tracks. Sanji was standing with his back to him and it seemed like he had tried walking and was around 3 steps away from the chair he had just abandoned. It however looked like that was his limit as he swayed on the spot. Zoro was next to him in a second, taking one of the cook's arms around his own shoulder and sliding his arm around the cook's waist, giving him the support he needed. Sanji was breathing heavily. His eyes closed and he leaned onto Zoro for support. "You okay?" Zoro asked. Sanji nodded. "Tell me the truth." Zoro grumbled.  
"Ankle hurts a bit." Sanji murmured and leaned onto him a little more. Zoro picked up the cook again and headed towards their room. Sanji snuggled against his chest, his breathing evening.

After laying Sanji down on the bed Zoro picked up the pain balm,a wet towel and a fresh piece of crepe bandage. He picked up a pillow and placed it below Sanji's hurt foot. He sat cross legged and unraveled the bandage on the cook's foot. Sanji winced a little. "Don't push yourself cook. It's just been two days since the plaster came off. Chopper ordered you not to try anything outside the therapy sessions." "mm" Sanji made a face. It was a face a kid would make when they were caught making a mistake but were not sorry for it when they knew they should be. Guilt.

Zoro gently started dabbing the cool towel on Sanji's foot. Sanji couldn't help it and grinned a little. He watched as Zoro applied the pain balm and then wrapped his foot in the Bandage. His fingers touched the cook delicately as if scared he would hurt him. He sighed and Zoro looked up, almost at the end of the crepe. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Zoro blushed again and finished tying the bandage. Shitty cook and his shitty seductive eyes. He felt a movement on his thigh.

Sanji loved the way Zoro was blushing. He rested his right foot (unhurt) on Zoro's knees and dug his nails lightly, arcing his foot. He got up to rest on his elbows. His foot traveled up Zoro's inner thigh lightly, watching him follow his movements. Zoro's breathing sped up. Sanji reached Zoro's crotch and lightly placed his toes on the hardening member constricted in the pants. He moved his toes up and down the growing length for a little while, hearing Zoro's breathe coming shorter and a little ragged. He moved his toes to the base of the cock and slowly increased his pressure as he went up it, resting his complete foot against Zoro. He paused for a second and then grinded his foot, eliciting a moan from the man. Sanji's foot traveled up to Zoro's toned abs hidden beneath his shirt. He wanted Zoro. He wanted Zoro to take him and leave him breathless. Zoro's moan had gone straight to his own cock and he felt it harden.  
Zoro knew he was at Sanji's mercy. He could feel the lust rolling off the cook. He grabbed Sanji's foot and got it on his shoulder. He traced the cook's leg, feeling his compact toned muscles and got on his knees, kissing the cook's ankle (unhurt) as he did. He was towering over Sanji. He shifted a little forward. As he did, Sanji slid his leg down Zoro's torso and slid it around his hips, tugging him forward. Zoro grinned and leaned down for the cook, supporting his weight on his arms. Their hard members brushing together. Sanji held Zoro's cheek as he leaned in, laying back in the pillows as Zoro advanced. Their lips met and their tongues fought for dominance, Sanji sliding his hands down Zoro's back as they kissed, eyes closed, lost in each other. Sanji grabbed Zoro's hips and ground their hips together, forming a rhythym. Sanji moaned into the kiss, arcing his back a little. Damn that leg, he wasn't able to grind up as hard as he wanted to. Zoro sensed the distraction and grinned. He took the opportunity to break the kiss and started sucking on his neck, feeling one of Sanji's hand travel up his back and clutch his hair. All those clothes were making things difficult.

He left the cook's throat and took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Sanji barely got the time to marvel him before he felt himself being pulled up to a seated position and his tee all but vanished from his body to reappear on the floor next to Zoro's shirt. Zoro attacked his mouth again, kissing him furiously, Sanji returning the heat. Zoro broke the kiss again. He kissed the cook's jaw and then proceeded to suck on Sanji's pulse. Sanji gasped, his head turning to give Zoro more access, pulling on Zoro's hair. Zoro left Sanji's neck to kiss him again, gently, leaning slightly so that the blonde laid back in the pillows. He stretched a little to reach the side table and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the lube and went back to Sanji, kissing him all over his neck. He kept the lube at the side and held Sanji's hands above his head and smiled at the cook. Sanji smiled back, his eyes half lidded with lust. They were both covered in sweat and were burning.

Zoro kissed the cook lightly on his lips and slowly started tracing the kisses down his toned abs, stopping at the navel and dipped his tongue in. Sanji gasped. Zoro's hands slid down Sanji's arms and found his nipples. He flicked them with his calloused thumb, planting kisses on his midriff at the same time. Sanji moaned again, his one hand coming down to his side to lightly hold the bed sheet while the other held onto Zoro's arm, feeling his muscles.

Zoro started going lower on the cook, his own member jolting, wanting to be touched. "Sanji.." He murmured as the reached the elastic of the cook's sweat pant "Raise your hips, and don't move your left leg.." He kissed the cook's groin. Sanji did as he was told. Zoro grabbed yet another pillow and slipped it below the cook's hips. Then he grabbed the elastic and pulled the pants down the toned muscular ass. Sanji's dick got stuck at the elastic and smacked his stomach when it was free. Zoro carefully removed the pants off the cooks leg. Sanji's breathing was heavy.

Zoro sat on his knees and ran kisses and licks up the inner thighs of the cook,his pace slow, his breathing stimulating Sanji. Sanji got on his elbows again, wanting to see what Zoro was doing. When Zoro reached Sanji's dick, he put his arms under Sanji's thighs and grabbed onto his his, making sure the foot was not disturbed too much. he licked the underside of the dick. Sanji moaned. They had not had sex for atleast three weeks. He knew he wouldn't last long the way Zoro was going. Zoro kissed the tip and put the head of the hard member in his mouth and sucked lightly, running his tongue in circles around the head, licking the precum off. Sanji gasped and fell back in the pillows. Nope. No way he could last long. Zoro sucked again, taking more of Sanji inside his mouth, his cheeks hallowed. Again, he took his time getting used to the length, feeling the precum ooze into his mouth. Sanji tasted Tangy. He enjoyed the bitter sweet taste in his mouth and moaned, sending the vibrations up the cooks spine. He swallowed and took the cook as much as he could, feeling the head touch the back of his throat. Sanji arched his back. He felt Zoro humm around his member and moaned, his hands clutching the bedsheet. Zoro pulled back, sucking as he went up the cock and went down again, burying his nose in the cook's groin and hummed. He repeated the process again and again, feeling Sanji moan below him, making his own dick jump. Sanji was in another world. Every time Zoro sucked him, he moaned, wanting to push into the warmth again. Everytime Zoro deepthroated him, he felt he was going to burst. "Hah... Zoro.. I can't" Sanji gasped. His voice went straight to Zoro's dick. It was laced and dripped with sex.

Zoro's mouth left Sanji. Sanji whimpered. Zoro kissed him. Sanji tasted himself on Zoro's mouth and kissed him profusely, his hands roaming all over his muscular back and toned abs. "Zoro" he mumbled into the kiss "Hurry.."  
Zoro got off Sanji, supporting himself on his arms. He grabbed the third pillow (there were no pillows left on his side of the bed now) and placed it below the cook's hurt knee. "Sanji" he whispered into his ear as he bit his earlobe, "turn to your side...". Confused, Sanji did as he was told. His left (injured) legs and hips rested on the pillows as he turned. Zoro had gotten off him as he turned. Zoro grabbed Sanji's left leg and bent it toward's the cook chest, not too much, just a little. He then lay down behind him, supporting himself of his left elbow and pulled Sanji closer to him, resting Sanji's head a little below his shoulder, bringing his left arm around the cook to tease his nipple. Sanji's back blended with Zoro's torso. He lowered his face, tilting Sanji's face up and kissed him gently. Sanji heard a pop as Zoro opened the lube. It surprised Sanji that Zoro was doing this with a single hand. He felt a finger tease his entrance, spreading the lube. He pushed his hips back a little impatiently. This was taking way too long. Zoro chuckled into the kiss. "You're in a hurry." he said. Sanji blushed a deeper red than he already was. "It's been a while, hasn't it?". Zoro smirked. Sanji was about to retort but he felt Zoro's middle finger enter him. "Humph". Zoro kissed his shoulders and started licking his pulse again. His hand held the cook's ass as he finger fucked him, readying him for later. He grinded his cock against the cook's back, moaning a little himself. Sanji was right. It had been too long. He entered another finger into Sanji's ass and felt him tighten a little before relaxing into it. Sanji slowly started moving his hips on Zoro's fingers. He huffed and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, Zoro attacking his pulse continuously. His left hand came to grab onto Zoro's arm that was resting on his bare chest and his right went into Zoro's hair again, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Please, Zoro.."

That was all the convincing Zoro needed. Extracting his hand from the cook's ass, he opened the lube again and coated his member thickly. "You ready?" He whispered into Sanji's ear. Sanji nodded. Zoro shifted his hips, moving in closer to the cook. He bent his right knee such that the ball of his foot took some of his weight, his thigh moving in between the cook's legs and Sanji's right leg curled around Zoro's such that his toes were clutching Zoro near his ankle. Placing the head of his cock at Sanji's entrance, Zoro pushed his hip and entered him. He was surrounded by warmth. Sanji gasped, eyes closing, his hand lowering to hold against Zoro's neck, pulling him closer. Zoro pushed in further till he was fully inside Sanji, the cook's flesh warm against his. He was tight. "I'm moving.." He breathed, licking Sanji behind his ear, feeling Sanji adjust to his length.

He pulled out till only the head was inside and thrust in quickly. He pulled out again, shifted his hips a little and thrust again. Sanji gasped, his back arched, the toes of his right foot curling as he felt Zoro hit the spot inside him. His head fell back on Zoro's shoulder, his hand running down Zoro's back to place it on his hip. "Ah. Fuck". Zoro grinned and thrust again at the same angle, hitting the same spot. The tightness of the cook fogging his mind, feeling Sanji's fingers clench onto his butt cheek and hearing him moan freely, the voices going straight to his cock. He kept thrusting into the cook, giving him pleasure and riding his own. He felt the tightness around him increase. He growled, his hand leaving Sanji's ass and holding his cock instead. He moved his hands over the cock, maintaining a rhythm between his thrusts and his strokes. He flicked his wrist over the head of the cock at the end of each stroke. Sanji whimpered. The attention on both his cock and ass being too much. His body started trembling as he felt his pleasure peaking. "Ah.. Ah.. Zo.. Zoro.. I need to c... I need to come.." He felt Zoro kiss his cheek and tilted his head slightly to kiss him. He felt pleasure wash over him as he came, moaning into the kiss, his body tensing. Arching and breaking his kiss with Zoro, his head fell back onto his Marimo's shoulder as he felt him attack his pulse again. Still high, he felt Zoro's pace falter. Zoro felt the tightness increase as he rode Sanji to his release. He thrust deep inside him as he came, moaning loudly,filling Sanji with his seed, Sanji's name on his lips. He arched his back slightly as he came, feeling every part of him that was touching the cook burn.

They both lay there,tangled together and panting, covered in sweat. Sanji let go to Zoro's ass and heard Zoro gasp. Zoro nuzzled into his hair from behind. "That's going to leave a mark.." He husked. Sanji chuckled. Zoro's arm was around his waist. He slid his hand up and entwined there fingers together. Zoro pulled him closer. They stayed like that for a while. Basking in the afterglow. Sanji tried turning around but Zoro wouldn't let him. "Say.. Zoro..?"  
"mmm..?" Sanji recieved a kiss at his nape.  
"When did you take your pants off?"  
Zoro was silent for around five seconds before he started laughing, Sanji joining in after a second. Zoro pulled out of Sanji and turned him so that he lay straight.  
"When you turned. I took it off when you had turned around."  
Sanji grinned.

Zoro pulled the comforter around them and lay down again, his head resting on Sanji's chest , his arms around his waist.  
"Love you, Sanji."  
"Love you too Zoro"

-:-

 ** _Please do leave a review and drop off a request if you have one! Thanks for reading. A sketch will be ready soon! :)_**


	2. ZoSan Fluff HurtComfort

_**Modern AU**_

 ** _Rated K, maybe M for tiny kiss scenes. Fluff, Sanji and Zoro_**

 ** _Request : A hurt/comfort fluff. Zoro and Sanji have a fight. Please include Nami and if possible don't include any smut._**

 ** _Stories under construction: Sabo x Koala , Vivi x Robin, Sanji x Nami  
_**

 ** _Please keep in mind that I am not going to do any inscest fics._**

How long had it been since that night? Zoro sat the window ledge in the hospital room, staring at nothing. Him and Sanji were married exactly one year ago. They had been together for 3 years before that and they had been friends since junior high. And just one night was enough to separate them.

-:-

Zoro was drunk. The music was quite loud. Him, Nami, Robin, Luffy and Ussop had come to a club. The music was loud and blaring. Nami and Luffy had already disappeared. Ussop was talking to a beautiful blonde at one end of the club and Robin was dancing with a tall man with a weird hairdo. Zoro sat at the bar, giving a cold shoulder to every girl who tried hitting on him. Sanji had called him an hour ago. The meetings with the investors went well and they were going to fund his restaurant which was being opened right next to the Kendo club Zoro owned. Zoro had cheered and told him that he couldn't wait for the cook to be back home. Sanji had chuckled "Now now Marimo. Your Romeo is showing."

Zoro downed another neat shot, which number was this? The music was loud but he was bored. He wished Sanji was here. They would be dancing on the dance floor, grinding their hips together and Zoro could kiss him all he wanted. The image that popped up in his mind made him feel giddy. He grinned to himself. He should head home. He had way too much to drink. He took out his phone and texted the others, telling them that he was leaving and turned to wink at Robin. She winked back assuring him that she was definitely going back with that guy.

Zoro was sure driving would make him reach the hospital so he decided to call for a taxi. He stood outside, waiting for it to arrive, the cool breeze brushing over his face. "Excuse me.. I heard you on the phone. Is it okay if I share the cab with you?" He looked down to see a pink blonde girl standing next to him. She looked extremely drunk, not that he was one to judge. He could barely see her properly. "Erm.. Sure.."  
Zoro lost his senses as he sat in the cab. What he remembered next was a door slamming and him waking up in his bed, naked, next to the pink haired girl who was also naked. He looked down at her in surprise, confused.  
"Well, I guess coming a little early was a bad idea, ne?" He snapped his head up to see Sanji standing at the entrance of their room, his face painted with shock and hurt, a tear threatening to roll down his eye.  
"Sanji.. no.. It's not.. What..?" Zoro's head was hurting and he didn't know what to say.  
"It's alright, Zoro. Take your time." Sanji turned around and left the room.

Zoro had not seen the cook since then.

-:-

It was raining furiously and Zoro was drenched. Sanji was supposed to show up to this place to seal the deal with the investors and he had not turned up. Thankfully, Zoro was supposed to be a member of the managing board so he was the one to close off the deal with them. He had sat there the whole day, hoping the cook would show up but again, he hadn't.

He reached back home and shut the door with a loud bang. Curse it! Where was Sanji? Noone had any clue and everyone had given him an earful for that night. Nami understood though and she was the only one who went a little easy on him.

His cellphone rang and he looked at it expectantly only to be let down.  
"Hello" He mumbled.  
"Hello. Is this Zoro Roronoa?"  
"Yes."  
"Sir, I am calling from The Grand Central Hospital. Do you happen to know Mr. Sanji Blackleg?"  
Zoro's heart stopped beating for a second and then it ran.  
"y-yes.. Is he okay?" He stammered, searching for the keys he had just thrown aside.  
"Yes, there is no immediate threat to his condition. The doctors are checking up on him right now. Do you think you could come here? And please bring a change of clothes for him. Ask for Dr. Kaya at the reception and she will take you to him."  
"Yes. urm.. okay.. I'll be there."

Zoro ran to his room, disconnecting the call and getting Nami on line. "Hello, Nami? I just got a call from the hospital. Sanji.."

-:-

"Ah.. So you are Zoro.. He was mumbling your name when he was unconscious and his phonebook is filled with all sorts of people so we didn't know who else to contact. Follow me please. I am Kaya by the way. I am his doctor."  
Zoro just followed the lady. He hardly registered what he was being told. He just wanted to see Sanji. Nami took the lead. She had reached the hospital before Zoro and was trying to calm him down while they waited for Dr. Kaya to come.  
"What happened to him?"  
"Well, from the looks of it, he got seriously drunk and started driving. He was hit by a car. A passerby got him in. He has fractured 4 of his left ribs, his left leg and his left arm. He was wearing a helmet so he didn't face any damage on his head. He did loose a lot of blood though. He was delirious when he was got in. This room."

The three entered the room and Zoro's heart clenched. Sanji lay on the bed, almost every part of his left side of the body was either wrapped in bandages or plasters. An IV bag was attached to his arm and an oxygen mask was placed on his face. His face was pinched as if in pain.  
"The morphine we gave him is probably wearing off... We can't administer another dose for a while. He will wake up in a few minutes. You can wait here if you want to. And do you wish to meet the man who got him in?"  
"Yes, ofcourse. Where is he?" Nami asked.  
Zoro tuned out the two ladies in the room and walked closer to Sanji's bed. He gently lay his hand on Sanji's cheek, scared of hurting him more that he already did. Sanji's face relaxed a little at the touch.  
"... mask will probably be removed by tomorrow afternoon. I'll send a nurse to ask the man to come and meet you. If anything happens, call any one of the nurses outside."  
Kaya exited the room. Nami walked over to Zoro. He was just standing there, his eyes on Sanji. Nami's heart hurt see Zoro like this. His eyes had a deep look of sorrow in them. She placed a hand over his shoulder. His hand came up to hold her's there, clinging onto it. "He'll be fine Zoro. Don't worry."  
Zoro started shaking as tears started to spill from his eyes. Nami turned him around and hugged him. His head fell on her shoulder. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."  
"Shut up Zoro. What in the blazes makes you say that?" She spoke into his ear, holding him close to her.

"Zo-ro?" Sanji's voice sounded hoarse. There was also some strain behind it.  
Both Zoro and Nami snapped their heads back in his direction and broke the hug to crowd around Sanji. His eyes were slightly open and he seemed to have difficulty in following them.  
"Sanji? Sanji.. Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Nami asked. Bending low, taking Sanji's unhurt arm in hers. Sanji's eyes fought hard to look at her. "Nami?" He rasped. "Yeah.. It's me Sanji.. How are you feeling?"  
Sanji closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath "It hurts. Alot." After another few deep breaths ,"Zoro? Where is Zoro?"  
"I'm here, Sanji" Zoro spoke.  
Sanji opened his eyes slightly again, his eyes trying to locate him. Nami moved so that Zoro could take her place. "Sanji.. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't... I was so drunk.. I don't know how. I am so sorry."  
"Zoro?" Sanji asked again. Zoro stopped talking and looked at him "Shut up." Sanji said. "I love you."  
Zoro stood there staring at Sanji's face as his eyes slid close again and he slipped into unconsciousness. He looked up at Nami next. She was smiling. "Is he still delirious?" Zoro asked. That made Nami punch him.

There was a knock on the door and a man with weird hairdo popped his head in. "Hello. I heard you wanted to meet me?" He grinned.  
"Ah.. You must be Franky." Nami said  
"Yes. How is Sanji doing?"  
"He's delirious" Zoro mumbled from the corner of the room. "Thank you so much. For bringing him here."  
"Nah brooo! Don't thank me! I just did what every one of the dumb asses surrounding him should have done."  
"Ne.. You met Robin at the club a few days ago, didn't you?" Nami asked.  
"Ehhhh! You know Robin? Thank goodness. You see, I lost the number she left with me. Could you maybe give it to me? I really want to meet her again."

Zoro tuned out everything again. He went and sat the window ledge, staring at nothing. How many days had passed since that night?

-:-

"Well.. He is going to stay here for another two weeks before I agree to discharge him" Chopper had come with Kaya for the afternoon rounds. Nami had updated everyone about Sanji's whereabouts and they had rushed in to meet him an hour later that very night. The nurse had shouted on them to tell them that only one person could wait with Sanji and ofcourse Zoro stayed. Now it was afternoon and kaya had agreed for Sanji's oxygen mask to be replaced by the oxygen line that now ran below his nose. He was still unconscious though. This troubled Zoro. But Kaya assured him it was more due to exhaustion than anything else.

After Chopper and Kaya left, Zoro leaned in closer to Sanji's face and gave him a tiny kiss. He was surprised when Sanji returned it.  
"You're awake?" Zoro asked.  
"Hmm.. Woke up around the 'agree to discharge' part.." Sanji grinned as he opened his eyes to look at Zoro. "Hey, Marimo."  
"Hey.." Zoro murmed, leaning down for another kiss. This one lasted longer though and Zoro couldn't help but bring one of his hands up to caress the cook's cheek lightly. Sanji hummed into the kiss before breaking it. His hand had unknowingly traveled up Zoro's shirt and held it's collar. "Zoro.. You need to know something."

Zoro sat on the chair next to the bed and leaned in.

"I had gone to this bar last night. It was the third one. Guess who was bar tending over there?" Zoro shrugged. "It was a pink haired lady."

Zoro's eyes widened. When Sanji had turned around and left the apartment, he had run after him, grabbing a couple of clothes in a hurry. When he had returned, the girl was gone but she had left her number on his side table with "CALL ME PLEASE!" Written on it. Zoro had torn the page and thrown it in the dustbin.

"Well. She told me something and I can't help but feel guilty after listening to that. You see, she told me that nothing happened that night. Nothing other than kissing atleast. When you two had reached the bed and she had stripped off both yours and her clothes off, before she could even touch you, you had point blank told her that you couldn't do it with her and that you had a boyfriend and then fallen asleep. She was so drunk that she didn't feel like leaving so she just shared the bed."

Zoro looked at Sanji, his mouth agape. "Are you kidding me?"  
Sanji shook his head. "She was apologizing. She said that she was way too drunk to realize what she herself was doing."  
"She's dumb."  
"Oi.! Don't say that for a lady. I can't move right now else you would have been on the ground."  
"Whatever. She is dumb." Zoro pouted.  
Sanji laughed and then inhaled sharply. "Urh.. That hurts."  
Zoro got up and kissed Sanji again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
Sanji looked at him "Me too. I'm sorry.."

 ** _Yosh! Done! Please review. The updates are going to be slow. I am working on another story at the side and I got alot of work to do.  
I am not too good at fluff, so this story could definitely use more cuddles but I have no clue how to include them. ( I am actually a quite non-romantic person) Please let me know if you want me to write something for you._**


	3. Sabo x Koala

**_Pairing Request: Sabo x Koala  
Rated M, Modern AU  
Fluff as well as Smut (It's SxK , how can you not expect fluff?)  
I tried thinking of a scene in the pirate era where Sabo and Koala could have a romantic life. I must admit that it makes me feel a little guilty as Oda Sensi doesn't prefer to include romantic issues in the Manga. This is one of the main reasons why almost all of my AUs will be modern.  
Keeping that in mind, so is this._**

Backstory:  
Sabo and Koala met each other in the private detective agency they work for two years and a half ago. Sabo is the head of the Evidence team. Koala, Hack, Barthomoleo, Cavendish and Violet work under him. Sabo and Koala fell in love with each other and Sabo asked her to move in with her a year after they dated. Today is the 2nd year anniversary and Sabo plans to make the night special for Koala. They are currently on their way back home from work and Koala is FATIGUED.

-:-

The rain was pouring heavily and the road was barely visible. Great. There goes her plan to take a stroll with Sabo. Maybe if it stopped raining in an hour they could go? She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat. Sabo, driving next to her was having a hard time. The people were impatient to get away from the rain so the driving was rash. Couple that with the low visibility of the road and voila! You get the recipe for accidents. He was trying his best to drive at the limited speed. He was impatient too. He wanted to get home and spend some quality time with Koala. It was their anniversary after all. She had gifted him a new pair of gloves and a hat. He loved it. It was his turn to surprise her now.

Sabo had called Sanji a month ago and asked him if he would prepare a meal for them that night and Sanji had agreed in a second. Now, around an hour ago, Sanji had called him and told him that the food was ready and preserved in his fridge. He had also picked out around four wine bottles. Koala didn't know of-course. It was all a surprise for her.

Sabo and Koala, the two detectives, lived in the house left in Sabo's name by his father. It was a beautiful two storied house and had a spacious drawing room built next to the beautiful dining room. ****The small hall outside the two rooms connected them to the modern kitchen, the storage and the stairs. On the top floor, there was a terrace with small flower pots and beautiful cane chairs. There were four rooms, one of which was converted into the gym/library and the bigger room was their bedroom. The third room was currently used as a guest room. The fourth was a common bathroom. It had a bath, a shower, a huge mirror and a marble basin.

Sabo pulled into their small driveway and turned to look a Koala. She looked peaceful. He smiled to himself and just sat there looking her for a while before unbuckling his seatbealt, followed by hers.  
"Hey" He said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "We're home?"  
She opened her eyes sleepily and yawned widely "awready ... I wane oo eep moooooorreee" (Already? I wanted to sleep more)

Sabo chuckled and kissed her lips lightly before getting out. Koala mimicked the action, a small smile on her lips. "Two years" She thought. They entered their living room and took off their coat to hang it on the hanger placed beside them. The keys went on the small tray kept on the coffee table. Sabo walked over into the dining room and opened the fridge. True enough. There were around two starters, four main dishes and two desserts sitting in the fridge, waiting to be eaten. There were 4 wine bottles in the freezer. They were all exquisite. Sabo wondered how much he had to pay Sanji for this at the back of his mind.  
"Sabo... I am going to take a quick shower. Wash off the dirt. Then we will go out for dinner."  
Sabo made a face at Koala. "Why do you want to go out for dinner? Make some at home!"

Koala walked over to him as he closed the fridge. She stood in front of him and raised her arms as if to wrap them around Sabo. Next thing Sabo knew was that his cheeks were being pulled with enough force to tear them off his face. His eyes pinched together.

"I cook for us daily, Mr. I am the leader and I do as I please. In case you have forgotten, today is our anniversary. Of course it was stupid of me to expect you to remember. I even got you the gloves you wanted but you are still clueless. Did you think I just spent my money for nothing? You better take good care of me today. There is no way in hell that I am cooking. We are going out to eat."

She released his cheeks and he pouted as he rubbed them. Every time she did this, she meant business. He was just glad that she was not punching him today.  
"Fine." He muttered.  
"Don't you dare make those puppy eyes. It won't work. Now go and choose your clothes. I am off to bathe."

She stomped up the stairs and Sabo followed a minute later. He smiled to himself. His cheeks still hurt. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. He entered his room and opened the cupboard to choose a new suit to wear. He chose a navy blue shirt with black pants and jacket. Next, he dug out the boots that koala got for him a month ago.

He heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and smiled. He just got an idea. He walked over to the bathroom door and tried the knob. It was unlocked. He opened the door and stepped in, locking the door this time. He didn't want to be interrupted and he had had bad experience once when Luffy came bounding in, without knocking. He shook his head at the memory. Koala was already in the shower, the curtain was drawn. He stripped out of his clothes quickly and rinsed his mouth with the mouthwash before entering the bath behind Koala.

The water was mildly scalding his cool skin as he hugged her from behind, his arms coming around her toned stomach. He kissed her shoulder, closing his eyes.

Koala had been wondering when he would come. She had smiled when she heard the door lock and chuckled to herself when she heard him gargle with the mouthwash. She had done that too. She felt the water flow on her body. Her hair were drenched and plastered on her face. She hadn't used soap yet of-course. She heard him draw the curtain and tensed a little before she felt his arms slipping around her waist and kiss her shoulder. His body was a little cool. She sighed and relaxed into the embrace. She allowed her hands to slip from her hair and fall on his wrists as she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. She closed her eyes and let her head fall on his shoulder.

She felt his hips press against hers as he closed the little distance left between them. The water dripping down from his hair fell on her breasts, meeting the race with the other drops already trailing down her body. Her hand automatically went on his hips, holding the toned muscle in a light grip. She felt him harden and the heat in her abdomen increased.

He trailed light kisses on her neck and jaw before kissing her. Her other hand went in his hair, pulling him closer. One arm staying around her waist, Sabo lowered his other to her groin. She bent one of her legs a little. He felt her clean shaved skin before dipping his hand in the crease. A moan escaped Koala's lips into the kiss. He used his index and ring finger to separate the lips and felt the wetness. He touched her hard clit with his middle finger lightly. She gasped, breaking the kiss, her eyes opening lightly to look into his deep stare. There was nothing but love in them and a longing to have her. Her eyes returned the emotions.

She closed her eyes again as she felt his middle finger start making circles on her. Her breathing pace increased and so did her heart. Sabo returned a part of his attention to her neck, kissing it profusely, slowly increasing the pressure on his finger. He grinded lightly into her from time to time. He pressed the lips a little more and increased the pace of rubbing circles on her. He felt her legs trembling and smiled to himself. His free arm traced its way up from her waist to her hardened nipples. He cupped one of the breasts and squeezed lightly, his finger on her clit not losing their pace and increasing the pressure to the amount he knew she enjoyed.

She slowly started grinding herself on his finger; she could feel her arousal building. She moaned out load as Sabo starting flicking and teasing her nipple. She felt him grind her from behind and it aroused her more.

She moaned loudly as the pleasure overtook her and she arched her back, her fingers digging into his scalp and hips. She heard him gasp a little and it riled up the pleasure more. She stayed that way for around 15 whole seconds before she relaxed her hold on him. His arms were back around her waist and he was nuzzling into her hair, humming a little. The smooth baritone voice helped her soothe down even more as she slumped forward a little. She released his hip and supported herself a little by placing it against the wall. Her breathing was still uneven.

Sabo kissed the nape of her neck, still humming lightly. He knew she liked it. She liked the peace that followed the high and she loved the way he held on to her after. He waited patiently for her heart rate to decrease to the acceptable level though not all the way to normal. He wasn't done yet.

When he felt right, he turned her around. Her arms came around his neck and she smiled.  
"I still want to go out for dinner..."  
Sabo chuckled. "I won't deny you the pleasure" he whispered before kissing her. Their lips moved in sync and he deepened it, tilting his head slightly. As their tongues fondled together, Koala traced her hand down his shoulder to his toned abs and to his hard member. She closed her hand around it. It was his turn to gasp as she stroked him once. She smiled and jerked him for a while. She kissed his cheeks and his eyes. She traced the scars on his face with her lips, kissing each of them.

Sabo had his hands around her hips, tugging lightly. His eyes were closed and he was bending a little so that he could kiss her. He gasped when he felt her hand around him and felt pure joy as she kissed his scars. Her pace and pressure of jerking his cock increased and he bent down further, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against her. One of his hands went on the wall behind her to help him keep standing. She slowed her pace and her opened his eyes, barely, to look into hers.

She grinned at him slyly and slowly started tracing kisses down him chest, his abdomen and finally his groin. His hand left her as she sat on her knees and he placed it next to the other one on the wall. She looked up at him again and he looked at her. Holding his gaze, she put her mouth at the tip of his dick and licked it. He held back a moan and continued to stare into her eyes.

So, this is how he was going to do it? He wouldn't break? Without breaking the eye contact, she took the head in and licked all around it before sucking on it lightly. He almost closed his eyes. She took a little more of him in and licked it again but this time, she sucked harder. He gasped. She chuckled lightly and sucked him again, now bobbing her head up and down him. They didn't break their gaze.

She suddenly took him all in, and moaned. The tip hitting her throat and the vibrations of the moan ran up his cock as her muscles clenched onto him. He couldn't control it and gasped louder than ever and closed his eyes, one of his hand coming around her head and grabbing her hair. She pulled him out a little, feeling him twitch and leaving a trail on precum in her mouth. She sucked him and deep throated him again, humming. The hold on her hair increased as Sabo moved his hips, trying to go deeper. He moaned.

"Fuck"

He pulled out of her and pulled her up again. He pinned her against the wall with his body and kissed her furiously. His cock rubbed against her stomach as he did. "Ah! Fuck." He growled into the kiss. She always managed to break him. He wanted her. He wanted her to feel the pleasure.

He panted as he broke the kiss and moved back a little, still holding her upper body against the wall with his. Her soft breasts pressed between them, their nipples almost rubbing against each other. She got one of her legs up and bent it around his waist. He bent his knees a little and guided himself to her entrance. She was wet both from already having come once and the current building arousal. He entered her, placing both his arms under her, against the wall. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing it slowly.

She gasped as she felt him enter. She took a moment or two to adjust. She pressed her heel into his hip to hint him to continue. He entered her further, feeling the tight warmth around his cock. The sensation made his mind a little foggy. When he had entered her fully, he raised his head a little and she turned hers to meet his lips.

Sabo moved. He pulled out a little and thrust in again. He adjusted himself again, pressing himself on her, searching for her clit. Feeling it, he grinded himself into her. She moaned into the kiss. He thrust in her again as he tried grinding her at the same time. She moaned again. She moved too. She moved her crotch to meet his thrusts and grinded herself on him when she could.

They moved in a rhythm for a while; moaning into each other's mouth. Annie broke the kiss as Sabo thrust in a little too hand, enjoying the rush that went throughout her body with it. Sabo picked her up so she was at a higher eye level that his and attacked her neck as he increased his pace. The soft romantic rhythm slowly turned rough as Sabo thrust into Koala roughly, feeling the pressure around his cock increase.

Koala felt Sabo move against her spot. She moaned endlessly. Her legs around Sabo's waist tightened their grip and sabo leaned more into her, clutching onto her hips. He felt her muscles tighten around his cock as she moved closer to her pleasure. She felt him grow bigger inside her as she was fucked to her orgasm. She felt her whole body tense for the second time that night and was exhilarated when she felt Sabo tense too.

She felt Sabo come inside her as she finally felt her orgasm come. She gasped for air, her insides burning with his seed. They had been taking each others names without even realizing it. Both of them slumped into each other, hugging each other and kissing softly.

Sabo pulled his throbbing member out of Koala and lowered her. They stood in the hot shower for a while, hugging each other. Slowly the water started turning cold and the two washed themselves. Sabo laughed when Koala pouted about it being over. He leaned into her when they stood in front of the mirror as she removed towels from the cabinet.

"How about we do this again after dinner?" He asked  
She looked at his reflection as he grinned at hers. "Okay" She grinned too.

-:-

"So, where are we going for dinner?"  
"Not far... Your hair done?"  
"Yup. Has it stopped raining?"  
"Yes"

Koala stood in front of the mirror of their room, wearing a simple black dress that reached her mid calf. Her hair were tied up in a neat bun and a few strands fell around her face, defining it. She wore long danglers that teased her shoulders and of course, heels. She had very simple makeup on and looked like the most beautiful lady in the world. Sabo's heart fluttered a little when he saw her.

He had just blow dried his hair and set them so they didn't fall on his face. He wore the suit he knew Koala loved and the boots as well. He smiled at her.  
"You look beautiful." He held his hand out to hold hers and bowed to kiss it. He then placed her hand around his bicep and he walked her out of the room and on to the terrace.

Koala was surprised to see mild light coming in from there. When they stepped on to the terrace, she saw Sanji in his suit, standing next to a round table with two chairs set opposite to each other.  
The table was set up with a small vase with four roses and four lit up candles surrounded the vase. Sanji smiled at her as they approached the table and pulled the chair out for her. "Sanji! What are you doing here? And how long? And.."  
"Koala, my dear," He said "Happy Anniversary. This is just a small gift that Sabo has planned for you. Allow me to be your waiter for the night and, I arrived here around five minutes ago."

She looked at Sabo in surprise. He was sitting on the chair opposite her. He chuckled at her expression. "I didn't forget.." He fidgeted with the small ring in his pocket as they started dinner and hoped that tonight went well.

 ** _Please leave a review .  
Stories under construction: Robin x Vivi , Sanji-Nami extreme angst , Ace x Sanji , Zoro x Nami._**


	4. Wauri

Hello everyone!

I am so sorry that I have not been able to update. I got too much into the story I was writing...

This is just to let you all know that I have not abandoned this thread. I am just facing a major YURI writers block.

So, the next story is going to be a Robin X Vivi Smut. There will be two versions of the story but the second will be posted later on in the future.

The stories I am going to write after that are:

5\. Sanji, Nami - angst / hurt / comfort (no sex)

6\. Ace X Sanji

7\. Zoro X Sanji

8\. Rayleigh X coby (BDSM) (Not too good at it)

9\. Kidd X Luffy

Reply to the reviews:

Poyochin : I agree to the more love part! I will try and add it if I ever write a sequel! KiddLu is a good idea! Thanks for suggesting! I will try writing one and posting it! Please keep following for updates!

Olho07 : Yup, Rayleigh X Coby is a good idea! I have quite a few kinks I would want to write!Thanks for suggesting!

ZoroSanji : Ace X Sanji it is!

mrdbznarutofan : I am so bad with hypnotism, I don't even know how it works! If I ever write one, I will send you the link!

last but not the least,

XmangaloverX : I owe you a huge apology! I will update this fic soon! I promise!

Please do let me now where I need to improve in the reviews!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you continue reading!


	5. Robin X Vivi

**_Pairing: Robin X Vivi (First try on Yuri)_**

 ** _Modern AU_**

 ** _Idea credits: XmangaloverX_**

 ** _I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ! But I hope this is at-least okay. Next chapter for Robin X VIvi will be better and much for smuttier and rougher AND longer. I swear._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _ROBIN X VIVI_**

Things could not be worse.

Vivi had broken into Baroque Works and was currently stuck there. She was still a little new to all the detective work and had triggered the outsider alarm just one minute after gathering the information she needed to save her father's company. She ran into the room just opposite the one the alarm was triggered in, not locking it. 'If I lock it, it might raise suspicion. The door was unlocked when I entered.' She thought. She pressed her ear against the door and tried to listen to what was going on at the other side of the door. She heard hurried footsteps of at least 10 people. Silence. Vivi's heart thrummed in her chest. If they would come in here, which she knew they would, she would definitely be caught. She looked around the office. It looked like a sophisticated office. A huge glass desk with paperwork stacked up on the corner and an antique pen holder with 3 pens in them. The west wall was nothing but full length windows with an overview to the other buildings and draped with beautiful white curtains. On the east end was an almost roof touching shelf filled with books which were sectioned according to the genre. Next to it was a comfortable looking sofa and a side table. She put her ears back to the door. Yup. She picked the wrong room. No way she could hide here if those people out there decided to come in here.

"Spread out. Search for whoever it is."

She heard fast footsteps approaching and froze against the door, waiting for the impending arrest.

"Forgive the intrusion but do I really need to remind you all every time this happens that my room is off limits for anyone other than Mr. Crocodile?"

Everything fell silent again. Vivi strained on her ears to listen harder, her heart beating in her throat and her ears echoing its throb.

"We have an intruder, Miss Robin. We need to search all over the floor."  
"Like I said," came a calm voice from beyond the door "My room is off limits to anyone other than Mr. Crocodile. If someone is in my room, I shall have a look and let you know, myself."

The knob on the door rotated and the door opened as a tall lady with long black hair and sharp features clad in an Armani suit entered the room alone and looked around. Vivi fell on the floor, unable to move as her eyes met those of Nico Robin's for a fraction of a second.

"Hmm... No one is here. Please check the other rooms and floors." Robin said to the obvious security members who stood a good distance away from the door. She closed the doors on their faces and locked it. She walked back to her desk and started doing some paperwork. Vivi sat on the floor, still way too terrified to move. After a few minutes, her heartbeat slowed and she gulped. What was she supposed to do?

"Have some water." Robin said, without looking up from the files she was reading.

Vivi didn't move. Robin looked up after a minute of her inactivity, her eyes cold. "If you do not want me to hand you over to security, please stand up, approach the desk and drink some water." She said pointing towards the water glass with the pen in her hands.

Vivi moved on listening to the threat and wobbled her way to the desk and drank the water, all the while maintaining eye contact with Robin.

"Thank you. Please have a seat." Robin's voice remained calm.

Vivi sat down on one of the chairs infront of her desk. She didn't like the way the woman was behaving with her. Why hadn't she handed her over?

Robin closed her file and leaned forward on her desk, crossing her fingers together. She gave Vivi a sincere smile before speaking, "What information did you collect?"

So that is why. Of course Vivi knew that more than half the people working here did not know about what the company was actually dealing with in the black market. She pursed her lips and said nothing, her eyes showing nothing but determination and a tint of anger.

Robin chuckled. "I see. You wish to keep it to yourself." She got up and walked around the table to stand behind Vivi's chair. Vivi remained still, determined not to be intimidated. Robin bent down till she was entering Vivi's space. She got both her arms on the arms of the chair and brought her lips close to Vivi's ears. "But I can be quite persuasive" She whispered into them.

Chills ran down Vivi's spine and she shot to her feet. Well, she would have if Robin's arms had not come across her stomach, holding her there. Vivi strained against the grip. was strong and no amount to nail digging or pinching contributed in loosening it. Instead, Robin pressed her lips on her neck and kissed it lightly. Vivi froze. "Last chance. What information did you gather?"

Tears started to fill Vivi's eyes. She didn't want this and neither did she deserve it. Telling this Robin about what she had learnt would probably allow her to be killed. But if she didn't give her the information, was she going to be raped? "N... No... Nothing" She sobbed out "I found out nothing. The alarm went off before I could search for anything." She hoped beyond hope that the lie would work and she would be set free or just given to the guards.

Robin tutted against her neck and one of her hands travelled up Vivi's stomach to her left breast, Vivi's hand clutching onto her wrist. She cupped the mound and squeezed on it hard. Pain shot up Vivi's breast and she jolted forward as she gasped. "Lies," Robin murmured into her ear "aren't tolerated. My! You are desperate already? And I thought I would have fun breaking you." She squeezed her breast again and Vivi moaned out in pain.

"Well, it can't be helped." Robin released Vivi's breast and reached into the pocket of her Armani. "You have had your chance." She whispered again, her lips closing around Vivi's earlobe. Vivi turned her head away from her face and not a second later, she felt a prick on her neck. She barely had time to register it before she lost herself to the darkness that suddenly started closing in on her.

Vivi groaned as she came to, half an hour later. She had a dull headache and could feel that she was lying down on a hard surface. She opened her eyes and saw Nico Robin sitting on a comfortable looking sofa. She was looking at her intently as she leant forward, her elbows resting on her knees. It took a while for Vivi to realize that she couldn't move and a little more to realize that she was naked. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned her head to see what was happening.

Her upper body was sprawled on the desk and her foot barely touched the ground. Her ankles were strapped down to the legs of the table and her legs were bent awkwardly and the knees strapped on a little higher up. Two more leather straps were bound around her waist, keeping her in place. Her arms were extended to their sides and again, strapped down only around their wrist, allowing her upper body to have a little more freedom.

Embarrassment filled her as she realized the vulnerable position she was spread out in. She tugged on the straps but it was of no use. If anything, they got tighter. Fear filled her as she started to realize what would probably follow. She turned to Robin, her eyes filled with anger and horror. Robin looked into her eyes, her eyes had a gleam in them. She chuckled. "Your demeanour is not the slightest bit intimidating, Love." She stood up and went to stand behind Vivi. Vivi started breathing harder and that was when she realized that a cloth was tied around her mouth, gagging her and preventing her to talk. She strained against the bounds again, hoping to loosen them up a bit. "Hmm... Do you know how lovely your ass looks when you struggle like that?"

Vivi stopped. Robin chuckled again. She kept a hand on Vivi's ass. "You lied before. I guess it's time for a small punishment. If you hold your voice back, the punishment will only increase." She squeezed her ass cheek and then let go. Before Vivi could turn her hear to look at Robin, she felt something cover her eyes. Fuck. Now she was blindfolded. Humiliation filled her again.

Nothing happened for atleast five minutes. Vivi relaxed a little into the straps, hoping that ther was as far the torture went. Ther humiliation was enough torture.

The sound of a hand coming to contact with one of her ass cheeks echoed in the room as she gasped involuntarily, feeling the sting of where Nico Robin slapped her. Before she could react anymore, another loud clap echoed in the room as Vivi felt yet another sting on her other ass cheek, making her gasp again.

"Your ass is so soft and bouncy. I guess you workout well..." Robin mused. She gave Vivi a few seconds before bringing down her hand on her ass again, eliciting another gasp from the bound girl. She smirked to herself as she hit her again, watching the ass turn slightly pink. "Now, let's start the real thing, shall we?" She said after another few seconds. She got her hand down to Vivi's ass again. A muffled shout left Vivi's mouth. The last slap was much harder than before. Without giving her the time to adjust, Nico slapped her other ass cheek again.

Ten minutes later, Vivi was crying into the blindfold. Her ass red and burning. Robin smiled as she looked at her work. The once white skin was red and hot. The position Vivi was in was extremely alluring. She wondered what to do next.

Vivi felt the wet rag she was biting into loosen and took in as much air in as she good between her gasps. She felt a hand forcing her face upward and felt soft lips press onto her reassuringly. She was taken aback and made no response to the kiss. Robin felt Vivi's gasping breathe as she held her lips, trying to reassure the blue haired girl. Maybe 10 minutes of non-stop beating was too much for her? She parted her lips and in one fluid motion, removed the rubber band holding the girl's hair in a tight ponytail. Vivi felt the dull headache totally vanish and an unwelcome calm spread over her. Robin ruffled her hands through her hair, trying to calm her down and strangely, Vivi felt her body relax after a while.

"What's your name?" Vivi tensed again. Robin cupped her face and stroked her cheek. "What's your name?" She asked again. The only response she got was Vivi's breathe rate increasing yet again.

"You are not making things easy on yourself." Robin walked back to the sofa she was sitting on and picked up a syringe with clear liquid filled in it. She took off Vivi's blindfold as well. Vivi blinked a little at the sudden light. Robin waited for her eyes to focus and showed her the syringe, her face serious. "Do you know what this is?"  
Vivi kept quiet and just looked at the syringe, doubt reflecting in her eyes.

"This," said Robin as she walked closer to Vivi "is an aphrodisiac. I am hoping you know what that is?"

Horror betrayed the calm on Vivi's face as she started struggling again. She had to get out of here. She would not allow her body to be humiliated any further than it already had been. The straps cut into her skin as she tried shaking out of them.

Robin tutted. "You had your chance." Holding Vivi's arm down, she injected her with the sinful liquid. Vivi felt the needle pierce her skin. She felt as the liquid was injected into her. Robin went around and stood behind her again, waiting, staring at the lovely ass set as if on a display, the redness lighting a little. It had been a while since she had last seen such a beauty. She smiled to herself, trying to decide what to do once the drug starts taking effect.

Around ten minutes later, Vivi started to feel the tension on her body sweep off her. She relaxed into the straps binding her to the table. Mind going blank, she almost forgot where she was. She knew nothing and felt fuzzy. Robin chuckled. Finally. She removed the straps earning a satisfied moan everytime.

Supporting her around her waist, she took Vivi to the recliner chair set in the room and made her lay down. Almost senseless, Vivi did as her body was suggested to do. Robin chuckled lightly as she saw her sprawl on the chair like she was about to fall asleep. She straddled the naked form under her, lightly pinning her arms at the side. Vivi's eyes suddenly seemed to remember a little of what was going on. She struggled feebly against Robin's hold but it was fruitless. If anything, she felt like just laying back again.

A smooth voice spoke into her ear "What's your name?"

"Vivi" She spoke out, not realizing she had answered the question.

Robin chuckled and as she did, Vivi felt herself relax again. The sound was soothing, someway.

"I won't ask you to tell me anything, anymore, Vivi chan. Do you what pure torture actually is?" Robin lightly kissed the pulse on her neck and Vivi felt her heart beat faster and body getting warmer. Her eyes widened in horror.

Her body was reacting on it's own, sighing to the touch she would want to cringe away from.

"It's the abandonment of freedom." Robin crooned as she sucked the same spot and Vivi gasped.

"Your body going against all your instincts." Her hand travelled down to her breasts and slowly massaged her nipples. A moan escaped Vivi's lips as her wretched body enjoyed every bit of it, feeling her nipple harden and becoming over sensitive. "It's what I am going to do to you... Vivi chan." Robin's lips were back on her ear and she purred out her name and bit her earlobe.

Vivi's body betrayed her again as she felt a tremor run to her groin when Robin bit on her.

"Don't worry" Robin cooed "I'll be gentle."

Her hand started travelling south as she spoke, soft feathery touches. Vivi's nerves were in a overdrive of sorts. She arched her back to the touch, closing her eyes, her body enjoying the closeness to the fully clothed woman.

Suddenly, it all disappeared. She opened her eyes to see Robin walking over to a small rack and open it. Too drugged to understand anything too much, she just closed her eyes again. It was horrible. The way her body was craving for the touch to return and the lips back on her ear.

She felt as both her legs were separated, fully exposing her to anyone who might be standing in front. But she knew it was Robin and again hated it when her body reacted with anticipation.

Something suddenly entered her and the pain only made her body want it more. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she felt the slight burn and pain in her vagina, yet she pushed on it a little, her body yet again enjoying the sensation of being filled, no matter how small it was.

"My my... a virgin... This complicates things."

Robin removed her fingers from Vivi. Torturing and making her prey squirm was something she enjoyed, but virgins were not her thing. Well... maybe just clitoral stimulation would have to do.

Sighing reluctantly, she looked at her. Vivi had not moved, her body still limp, though her last act did cause a few juices to start assembling and leak a little from between her swollen lips.

The view was amazing. A blue hair lady with big boobs spread out, and legs wide open, her chest moving rapidly with her heavy breathing, making the mountains on them to move with. Robin felt a little wetness between her own legs. She chuckled. Maybe a little teasing with this one.

Moving in between her legs and pressing her body against Vivi's, Robin slowly started kissing the girl, softly, feeling her lips mould against her own.

Robin got her arm up to cup one of her breasts. She started teasing her nipple lightly with her thumb, feeling it harden more under her touch. Leaving her gasping lips, she attached her mouth to the other and started licking. Moans escaped her as Vivi arched her back ever so little, pushing her nipple against her tongue. Switching her mouth to the other nipple, she trailed her now free hand down and around her waist, holding her steady as she sucked and licked her at the same time.

Robin started to make her way south slowly, kissing and licking all over her tanned skin. She kissed her swollen lips, her hips buckled in anticipation. She grinned and inserted her tongue between them. The wetness surrounded her tongue as she gave her an agonizingly slow lick; her back arching slightly when she reached her already sensitive area.

Vivi whined again when the tongue was removed Robin and started kissing her thighs instead.

Robin knew she could feel her grinning as she gasped for air. She liked to take it slow. She knew girls enjoyed multiple orgasms but a powerful one brought around by prolonged teasing just sent them over the top. And she wanted Vivi to enjoy this, to the fullest.

She pressed her lips against her swollen lips again and settled down between her legs. Bringing her arms around her legs, she bought them close together around her, barely giving herself the room to breathe.

Finally dipping her tongue between the lips again, she collected her wetness on it and made her way to her hard, peeking nub. Laying her tongue flat against her, she slowly started moving it in small circles. Vivi tried opening her legs wider to give her better access but she refused to allow it. Her hips jerked up in annoyance.

Robin pressed down her hips then, restricting their free movement. She continued to trace the circles slowly, buildling her arousal, till he started to feel Vivi's thighs straining against her arms to open further, clearly indicating that she or atleast her body wanted more.

She finally gave in and removed the constraining hands around her, spreading the legs to give herself more freedom to explore. Dipping lower, she lightly started a to and fro motion on the slim cartilage above her clitoris. Vivi gasped and buckled her hips in her mouth.

The area was too sensitive and Robin's touch was light yet firm. She clutched the sides of the recliner, giving in to the senses slowly overtaking. Robin could feel her legs starting to tremble every time she hit the right spot. She increased the pressure slightly, keeping the speed slow.

Vivi arched her back as she felt her arousal building and slowly reaching the edge. The moans escaped her and she felt her hands automatically release the recliner arms and travel to clutch Robin's hair.

Returning her concentration to her nub, Robin increased the pace a little as well as the pressure, feeling her legs trembling uncontrollably now, hip buckled permanently against her tongue and nails digging into her skull.

And Vivi came, against her will, against her better judgement, fully consumed by the lust and the sensory override.

This was humiliating. The pleasure that washed over her, the feeling of high that encased her mind. It was pure humiliation. The voices she had produced, the way her body had arched to the lady's touches. Shame. Tears of pure and utter shame rolled down her face.

Robin stood up to enjoy the view, again. Vivi's complete body was covered in sweat as she huffed and slowly came down from the high. Maybe a vibrator next?

Her phone started to ring somewhere in the room and she walked over to it. Crocodile. Ofcourse.

"Hello?"

"Did she speak?"

"Yes... Common opposition spy. Tried to get some information about our sales on the stuff toys you allowed Perona to manufacture."

"Good then. Come over. We need to discuss our deal with Joker."

Robin looked at the helpless needy form infront of her. Leave? Already? She sighed.

"I'll be there in a few"

The drugs she had given Vivi would definitely keep her out for another couple of hours. Still, she picked up another syrine from one of the drawers and walked over to the dishevelled girl and injected her.

A small whine escaped the blue haired girl "Hush..." Robin murmured. "Just sleep for a while. I will be back to give you more."

She saw as the girls eyes widened slightly when she saw that all was not over yet before the drug lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

She went to the drawer again and got out her comforter and put it over the naked form of the "princess".

As she left her office and locked it behind her, Robin smiled.

Cobra's daughter. Maybe, if she let her go after she is through with her, she could be freed from Crocodile.

The mysterious smile etched on her face, she walked over to the elevator to discuss the arms deal with Joker, wondering what she was going to do with Vivi when she came back.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**

 _Yes, alright, I suck at Yuri :/ . First try though. I am sure the next chapter that I write for these two will be better. Please don't hate and so sorry again for the late update. I got stuck up with Zoro Sanji and an OC._

 _Reviews are welcome_

 _Next Chapter: Nami and Sanji angst/hurt/comfort (maybe a small tragedy, not so sure.) (NO SMUT)_

 _Until next time! :D_

 _P.S. I am sorry if there were grammatical errors. English is not my first language._


End file.
